HS Design proposes to develop a dispensing and dosing system for multiparticulate (MP) cancer drugs. Multiparticulate drugs are ones that have been formulated into dry microspheres that do not dissolve in saliva but will dissolve in stomach acid. MP Drugs are an ideal candidate for giving to children. They can be flavorless, are non-gritty, do not require liquid reconstitution, and do not require refrigeration. They should be better tolerated by children, especially those with sensitivity to flavors or textures as can occur with some cancer therapies. MP drugs also pose a lower risk of toxicity effects from skin contact vs. liquid formulations, to patients and caregivers. A major hurdle to the use of MP drugs is the lack of precision delivery and dosing systems. HS Design proposes to develop prototype systems that can accurately measure and dose MP drugs in volumes suitable for cancer treatment. HSD will take a platform approach so the system can be tailored for a variety of pediatric cancer drugs that already have oral formulations are could soon be approved for oral use. At the end of Phase 1 prototypes will have been tested for dose accuracy and usability.